Picture perfect
by boothandboneslove
Summary: After years of no contact with Kurama; Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei recireve a letter inviting them to dinner at his house to meet his new boyfriend. Everything seems picture perfect but Hiei doesnt believe it is and sets out to prove it.
1. 1 A letter from an old friend

**Author's note- I came up with the idea to this story while looking through the guide on my TV for something to watch at like three AM. I came across a movie called 'Picture Perfect' and I was hit by this idea like a ton of bricks. This might have been for another fandom but Pheniox09 really wanted to see another Kurama/Hiei story from me and was even giving me ideas so the Kurama/Hiei was in my brain. I like the idea a lot, and hope you do as well. **

Yuusuke yawned as he sprawled out on the couch of his apartment listening to the rain as it pounded against the window in an unending symphony. It had been raining all day, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. He was only grateful he had the day off from work that day, or he would have had to walk home in the pouring rain. Yuusuke was interrupted from his thoughts when something jumped onto his stomach knocking the air from his lungs. Opening his eyes he was met with the wide gold eyes of Kuwabara's black cat. 'Why did I ever think it was a good idea to share an apartment with Kuwabara?' Yuusuke mentally groaned.

"Get off," he said and the cat only tilted it's head and meowed at him, Yuusuke groaned when it began to rub it's white circled left eye against his cheek looking for attention. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood" Yuusuke told it. But still the cat did not move from it's perch on the ex delinquents chest and meowed again. "One day Kuwabara's going to come home to find you tied to the knorknob in the hall" he sighed.

"Why did you let him get it if all it does is annoy you?" Hiei asked from his spot on the window seat and Yuusuke jumped slightly startling the cat on his chest so it jumped down. Yuusuke had completely forgotten the shorter demon was there, he was always so quiet it was easy to forget he was in the room.

"He said it was only until it was better, he just never got rid of it" Yuusuke explained.

"Why don't you get rid of it?" Hiei asked.

"Kuwabara pays half the rent and bills, it's not fair if I tell him he can't have a cat" the taller male replied.

"Hnn" was the only reply from Hiei as he went back to staring out the window watching the raindrops hit the glass before rolling down. Yuusuke watched Hiei reach up and finger a black cord that was tied around his neck along with his mothers tear gem. Yuusuke remembered that cord and what hung from the center of it, a fox fang. Kurama had given it to Hiei before he went off to college the last time they had seen the red head. That was nearly nine years ago. After they had finished their jobs as spirit detectives their little group had began to fall apart. Hiei had went to the makai and lived in Mukuro's castle for a few years before returning. Botan was no longer just another grim reaper, she had been promoted to the top, she was now the boss of them all. Yuusuke had moved away when Kieko had gone to college, only to move back when they had broken up. Kuwabara had gone to a local college to be a vet. And Kurama had moved to another city to attend a prestigious college, they had not seen him since. For a while they had gotten letters, but after a while the letters had gotten less and less until they had stopped all together. Yuusuke remembered the day they all realized another letter was never going to come, because that was the day Hiei said he was going back to the makai and never coming back. He had of course, everybody knew something had happened with Mukuro they just didn't know what, and Hiei wouldn't tell anybody not even Yukina.

"I'm home" Kuwabara called appearing in the doorway of the living room, his copper hair and clothes soaked with rain.

"You're dripping all over the carpet" Yuusuke pointed out.

"I missed you too" Kuwabara said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"If that was me soaking wet and dripping on the carpet you would be yelling at me" Yuusuke retorted.

"Shut up" Kuwabara told him heading into his room to change. When he returned Kuwabara headed right back to the entrance hall and disappeared into the kitchen.

"We got a letter from Kurama" he told the two black haired males as he sat on the couch holding up the envelope. Hiei turned fully in the seat so that his legs were hanging over the edge, and Yuusuke sat up fully from his slouched position.

"What's it say?" Yuusuke asked.

"Let me open it and I'll read it" Kuwabara replied opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of paper that was folded inside. When he unfolded it a picture fell out on his lap but he just picked it up and placed it on the stand beside him before he began to read the letter.

"Kuwabara and Yuusuke, I know that a letter is long overdue, seven years to be exact. I just wanted you guys to know that I have not forgotten you. I still consider you and Hiei to be my closet friends, and I always will. I got caught up in my new life, and people were telling me that it was time for me to let go of my teenage life. I guess I thought that I had to give up my entire past to be successful in college. I just wanted to be normal, and that to me meant being successful in college and a career. But I always thought about my old friends, and at many points in the past was tempted to contact you. I wrote so many letters in the last five years, but I never had the courage to send any of them. After so long I was convinced that if I sent any all you would do was rip them up, I figured you would hate me. But I needed to send at least one more, I want to see if it was at all possible to get my old and closet friends back.

Another reason I wanted to send this letter is to let you know how I'm doing, if you care. I'm doing very well, I'm teaching now. I teach English and Literature to high school students. One who reminds me an awful lot of Yuusuke. He's constantly fighting and sleeping in my class, he also has detention almost everyday and skips school a lot. I also have a boyfriend named Shiro, I've been dating him for about two years. And I wanted to invite you guys and Hiei to dinner at my house so you could meet him. If you want to come just call me.

Sincerely Kurama" Kuwabara read leaving out the number that was written on the bottom and refolding the letter before picking up the photo that had fallen earlier. In the photo was an older version of Kurama, he looked exactly like he had the last time they had seen him. He still had the long red hair; despite the years that had passed, he had not changed. And beside him was a man with dark brown hair and eyes. Kurama looked happy and Kuwabara smiled passing the picture off to Yuusuke who then passed it to Hiei.

"He looks really happy" Yuusuke commented.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him" Kuwabara agreed.

"So we gonna go?" Yuusuke asked.

"I am, you guys want to come with me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see Kurama again, it's been years" Yuusuke replied and they both looked at Hiei for his answer. Hiei shrugged and went back to staring out the window. Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at each other.

"Was that a yes?" Yuusuke asked.

"I don't know, but I'm taking it as one" Kuwabara replied settling back into the couch to relax.


	2. 2 Guess whose coming to dinner

Yuusuke stood outside of Kurama's house with Hiei and Kuwabara a week after they had gotten the letter from him inviting them to dinner to meet his boyfriend. It was a nice two-story house; it was painted a pale green with dark green trim around the windows and door. Yuusuke was surprised to see there were no rose bushes though, he had thought there would be a lot of roses. Yuusuke knew that Kurama loved roses.

Kuwabara knocked on the door and they were greeted by a smiling Kurama when the door opened. Kurama was wearing a pair of nice black pants and a button up fuchsia shirt, his hair styled the way it always had been.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys again." Kurama said.

"You too." Kuwabara replied smiling as well.

"You have not changed at all" Yuusuke told him and Kurama laughed.

"You haven't changed much either Yuusuke, your hair's a little shorter and that's about all" Kurama retorted.

"Look at you, your hair's exactly the same. Ever think of cutting it?" Yuusuke asked reaching up and tugging on the hair that fell over Kurama's sholders. Kurama batted his hand away and glared at him.

"No, don't pull my hair" Kurama told him. Yuusuke grinned and Kurama couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Kuwabara, I barely regongnize you, your hair is so different" Kurama said and Kuwabara smiled patting down his hair.

"Yeah, it doesn't really work for somebody my age" Kuwabara chuckled.

"Hiei, your just standing back there, are you hiding from me?" Kurama asked smiling wider.

"No" Hiei replied, his voice monotone just like it always had been.

"Then come here, I haven't seen you in years and I still can't see you" Kurama laughed and Hiei made his way to the front so he stood in front of the red haired man. Hiei stiffened when Kurama bent down and hugged him.

"I've missed you" Kurama told him and Hiei patted his back awkwardly. Kurama released him and straightened back up smiling at the shorter demon. Hiei fought down the blush threatening to show on his pale cheeks, he wasn't used to people touching him, let alone hugging him.


	3. 3 I'm watching you

Hiei watched Kurama's boyfriend Shiro all through dinner and the dessert that followed, and he was still watching him even now that they were only catching up on the nine years that had passed. Hiei didn't like the guy, he didn't know why but he didn't.

"Hiei?" Kurama called and Hiei looked at the red head. "Did you ever tell Yukina?" Kurama asked politely but Hiei didn't say anything.

"She found out on her own" Kuwabara replied for the shorter male.

"Was she upset?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei.

"No" Hiei answered.

"She was upset that he had never told her, but she was happy he was her brother, she's inseparable from him whenever he's at Gankai's now" Yuusuke explained.

"I told you she wouldn't care if you were her brother," Kurama smiled. Hiei just shrugged and kept quiet, going back to watching Shiro.

XXXX

Hiei stared up at the moon from his perch on a tree branch on the grounds of Gankai's shrine. He had gone there after leaving Kurama's earlier and had hidden in a tree before he'd been noticed. As much as he cared for Yukina and enjoyed being with her, he just wanted to be alone. Besides his sister knew too much about him. She knew too many of the thoughts and feelings he had buried long ago.

"It looks like rain tonight." Gankai said looking up at the black haired demon who sat in one of the trees that lined her grounds. She had gotten used to seeing the short fire demon on her property hiding or sleeping in the trees. He had stayed there most nights since he had returned from the demon world a few years before. She had never minded Hiei coming and going as he pleased, she knew that he'd never actually live there even if she offered, which was why she never had. Even now he trusted very few people, and he had to trust you a great deal before he'd ever accept even to stay the night. But there were very few people he'd trust to live with, Mukuro had been one of them, she was not, and Gankai knew and accepted that. She would never admit to anyone that she cared for Hiei she cared for all the members of Team Uramashi. She had watched all of them grow in some way. And in some she had had a hand in that development. But she was proud of all of them, whether she had helped them learn and grow or not.

"Why don't you come inside for tonight?" Gankai asked and Hiei just shrugged going back to starring at the moon. He didn't care if he got wet, he had slept out in the rain before, it wouldn't hurt him to do it again. Besides he just wanted to think.

"You know it doesn't help to bury everything? Even for you." Gankai asked and Hiei finally looked down at her.

"You sound like the fox." Hiei told her and Gankai couldn't help but smirk slightly at the comparison.

"He's a smart man," Gankai replied.

"Hnn" was the only response she got from the short demon. Gankai shook her head, Hiei thought he fooled people, but he had never fooled her, she knew about his secret. He had managed to fool everybody else but she saw right through every move and action he made to hide it.

"Come inside for tonight, we'll get something to drink and talk" Gankai said, Hiei stared at the moon for a few more moments, thinking over her offer. After a minute Hiei jumped from his perch and followed the woman into her home.


	4. 4 A feeling

Gankai had advised him to tell the secret that he had kept to himself for years. But Hiei didn't want to let anyone know, especially not the one it was directed at. He didn't think the feelings would be returned, he didn't want to be rejected. Hiei was afraid of being rejected by him, afraid of losing his friendship.

After he had left Gankai's shrine that morning he just walked around aimlessly, he didn't have a specific place in mind that he wanted to go. He just wanted to think through everything, the conversation he had had with the older woman last night had given him a lot to think about. Gankai knew more about him then he liked people to know. But that didn't surprise him, Gankai had a way of seeing through people. She had a way of knowing things you did not want people to know, and had a way of making you see it the way she did.

Without meaning to Hiei found himself standing in front of Kurama's house, staring at the green paint for severel seconds. He had turned and was just about to walk away when the door to the green house opened.

"Hiei?" Kurama called to the fire demons back "I saw you from the window, was there something you needed?" The read head asked.

"No" Hiei replied.

"Do you want to come in? I can make you tea" Kurama offered holding the door open for his diminutive friend. Hiei shrugged and turned to face his red headed friend, he was met with a surprise, one he had not expected. Kurama's long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail; Kurama had never worn his hair in a ponytail before. He hated to have it up, and to see it up now was a shock. This was not like Kurama, at least not the one he remembered. Something didn't seem right, but the small fire demon could not figure it out.

"I was just cleaning, do you mind if I finish while we talk?" Kurama asked as Hiei sat on the couch. Hiei looked around, the house was spotless, nothing was out of place but Kurama was straightening things that were already straight and dusting things that did not have any dust on them. Hiei knew that the red head had never liked things messy but he had never cleaned things that were already clean before. Again Hiei got the feeling that something wasn't right.


	5. 5 The truth comes out

Hiei knew something was not right with Kurama, he didn't know what but he knew something was wrong. The red head was cleaning things that were already clean, and the fact that there were no roses anywhere around the house just strengthened that belief.

It had been a week since Hiei had come to Kurama's house the day after he had talked to Gankai and his feeling that something was not right had only grown. He had returned to the red heads house everyday hoping to figure out what was causing his uneasy feeling. But so far he had had no luck, and the feeling was only getting stronger by the day.

Hiei watched as Kurama looked at the clock again for the fortieth time in a half hour and stood up from where he had been sitting in the chair across from the couch where Hiei sat.

"I'm sorry to make you leave so soon, but Shiro will be home soon and we're really busy today, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Kurama said picking up both teacups and taking them into the kitchen. Every day Hiei was forced to leave before Shiro came back and it was always the same excuse, they had something to do, but Kurama never specified. Hiei knew when the fox was lying to him, and he knew that when Kurama gave his excuse of being busy he was lying. But he had never let on that he knew the red head was not telling the truth. Hiei stood from the couch and left the house his friend lived in. He would be back later that night; it was time to find out what was really going on with his old friend.

In the meantime however he would go vist Yukina at Gankai's and bide his time until night fall and he could make his way to Kurama's house. Maybe while he was there he could also speak to Gankai and see if she had any idea what could be up with Kurama.

XXX

Hiei arrived at Kurama's house that night, the moon was full and the stars were bright. It was chilly with autumn being just around the corner but the fire demon did not notice the cold. He was about to jump from his perch in a tree to knock when he heard yelling from inside the house. Instead of jumping down Hiei jumped to another tree, and continued to jump from tree to tree until he stopped where the yelling he heard was the loudest. The tree he stood on looked into the kitchen of his friend house. Hiei jumped to a lower branch and crouched down so that he was able to see into the window.

Shiro was yelling and Kurama was just standing there, head bowed and hands down by his sides, he looked completely submissive and that in itself was worrying to the small demon. Kurama was not submissive, he was a proud fox demon, or at least that was the Kurama Hiei remembered. This was nothing like how he remembered his friend, and that to Hiei was upsetting, what had happened to the once proud and feared fox. He had been the feared fox thief Yoko Kurama, now he was being submissive, and to a human.

"I know somebody else was here today Shuichi, there were two teacups in the sink!" Shiro hollered stepping closer to the red head and Kurama took a step back head still bowed. "Who was it? Did you fuck them? Huh, did you? Answer me!" Shiro continued.

"No" Kurama answered quietly.

"I don't believe you!" Shiro shouted lunging at the fox demon and knocking him to the hard tiled floor with a loud thud. Kurama laid under Shiro both arms held above his head, one of Shiro's hands wrapped around both wrists hard enough to leave brusies. And his other hand wrapped tightly around the red heads pale neck. It took everything Hiei had not to jump down and jump through the window to kill the man.

"I warned you that if you ever fucked somebody else I'd kill you" Shiro snarled. Kurama tried to gasp for breath but Shiro's grip was cutting off his air supply. He was quickly losing consciousness.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, but if you ever cheat on me again I will kill you, do you understand me you little whore?" Shiro said tighting his grip. Kurama kicked trying to get the man off of him. "Good" Shiro said and got up, leaving Kurama gasping and coughing trying to get air back into his lungs on the floor.

"Just to make sure you learn your lesson, I'll beat it into you" Shiro said pulling Kurama up from the floor by his long red hair so that he was standing in front of him. Shiro punched Kurama in the face hard enough to send the fox stumbling back into the counter. The human then proceeded to punch and hit Kurama until he fell to the floor on his knees bruised and bloody. Then he kicked Kurama in the stomach knocking the air from his lungs once again. After that the human left leaving the demon huddled in on himself and crying on the kitchen floor.

Hiei stood and left to speak to Gankai about what he had just witnessed, she would know what to do.


	6. 6 Seeking advice

Hiei jumped from the tree he had been perched in as he thought over what to tell Gankai, on the older woman's property. When he got up to the porch Yukina opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hello Hiei, would you like to come in?" she asked holding the door opened for her brother and smiling more when he stepped in. "Would you like something to drink? I just made some tea." Yukina added moving into the kitchen. Hiei nodded following his beloved sister into the kitchen and sitting at the table listening to Yukina hum as she poured tea.

"Is Gankai here?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, I'll go get her." Yukina said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Hiei before leaving to get Gankai.

"Hiei, was there something you wanted?" Gankai asked taking a seat beside Hiei at the table.

"I need your advice" Hiei replied and Gankai nodded, signaling Hiei to continue.

"Kurama's lover Shiro was yelling at him tonight when I went to ask why Kurama was lying to me when he forced me to leave before Shiro came back everyday. Shiro was accusing Kurama of sleeping with me when I was there earlier because there was two teacups in the sink. When Kurama denied it he attacked him and started to choke him. He threatened to kill him and then he punched, hit, and kicked Kurama and left him on the floor crying. Through out the whole thing Kurama was submissive, his head was bowed and his hands were down by his side, it was not like Kurama" Hiei explained.

"And you want my advice on what to do right?" Gankai asked and Hiei nodded. Gankai leaned back in her seat and lit a cigarette. After a few moments Gankai took a long drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"Talk to Kurama, try to get him to leave Shiro." Gankai replied and Hiei nodded as he stood up, Gankai watched as the small demon left. "I hope Kurama listens to reason" Gankai sighed knowing that the red headed man was stubborn.


	7. 7 A talk between old friends

Hiei climbed through the window to the living room of Kurama's house, the red head should have known that locking the door would not have prevented Hiei from getting in. Kurama should have locked the windows as well. Kurama had told Hiei to go away, had said he was sick but Hiei knew that wasn't the truth, and he was not going to let his old friend continue to be abused. Hiei shook his head as he made his way further into the house, that was too easy, he would have thought the fox would have presented more of a challenge if he didn't want to be seen.

Hiei found Kurama cleaning one of the upstairs bedrooms, his hair was down, but Hiei had a feeling that it would be put up before Shiro got home. And after what he had seen the night, he was no longer going to ignore his feelings.

"You should have known locking the door would not stop me from getting in if I wanted to" Hiei said causing the red head to jump.

"Hiei, why did you mask your ki?" Kurama asked not turning to face the smaller demon.

"Because if I didn't, you would have forced me to leave" Hiei replied.

"It is my house" Kurama pointed out.

"I don't care, we need to talk and I'm not leaving" Hiei told him.

"What is it that we need to talk about?" Kurama asked.

"I saw what happened last night" Hiei replied noticing that Kurama stiffened a bit before relaxing again.

"I don't know what your talking about" Kurama said.

"Why do you let him do that to you? Why do you allow him to attack you?" Hiei asked.

"I don't" Kurama said still not turning to face the shorter demon.

"Yes, you do, I saw you, you were being submissive" Hiei nearly shouted

"Hiei" Kurama began but Hiei cut him off.

"Why are you lying to me? I know what I saw," Hiei asked.

"No, you don't, he just had a bad day at work" Kurama said.

"Why are you defending him?" Hiei shouted.

"I love him" Kurama replied.

"He doesn't love you though" The diminutive demon told him.

"It's time for you to leave" the red head insisted.

"Kurama" Hiei began but the red head cut him off.

"I said leave, and don't come back!" Kurama shouted and Hiei left, just like Kurama told him to. But Hiei was not done, he was not going to give up and allow what he had seen the night before to continue.


	8. 8 Seeking help

Yuusuke looked at Hiei from his seat on the couch, noticing that Kuwabara who sat in a chair was doing the same. Hiei stared right back at them, red eyes unblinking.

"Hiei, are you sure?" Yuusuke asked.

"Yes" Hiei replied and Yuusuke nodded.

"That's a big accusation to make Hiei, maybe it wasn't what it looked like" Yuusuke told the smaller black haired male.

"You don't believe me" Hiei stated flatly and Yuusuke sighed.

"We're not saying we don't believe you" The ex delinquent said.

"You are, if you don't believe me I'll do it myself" Hiei retorted before leaving the apartment.

Kuwabara looked at the door where Hiei had left through and back at Yuusuke. "Maybe he was telling the truth" Kuwabara said.

"Come on Kuwabara you know Kurama, he wouldn't let that happen to himself" Yuusuke told him.

"We haven't seen him for years, people change. And I've never known Hiei to lie, have you?" The copper haired male asked.

"No, but like you said people change" Yuusuke replied standing up.

"Yuusuke we've seen Hiei more then we've seen Kurama, Hiei hasn't changed, and the more I think about what he said the more I believe him" Kuwabara said.

"So you're going to help him?" Yuusuke asked.

"I am. I dont understand why you refuse to believe this, if this was Koenma Hiei said this about, would you help?" Kuwabara asked.

"Leave him out of this" Yuusuke told him and Kuwabara grinned slightly.

"You would, wouldn't you" The taller male stated.

"They are completely different" Yuusuke argued.

"How? Your argument is that Kurama can take care of himself, well Koenma can too, but if this was Koenma we were talking about you'd help, you'd believe the person, so why can't you believe Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fine, I'll help" Yuusuke shouted and Kuwabara gave him a smug smile.

"Knew you'd see it my way" the copper haired man said and Yuusuke gave him a murderous glare.


	9. 9 Seeing is believing

Yuusuke rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them as he sat with Kuwabara and Hiei outside of Kurama's house two nights after Hiei had come to them for help. Yuusuke sighed and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

"It's freezing out here" Yuusuke told the two men beside him.

"Will you shut up? If he hears you we're all in trouble" Kuwabara growled looking at Yuusuke.

"It's cold, I'm freezing my ass off and nothing has happened, face it this was a waste of our time" Yuusuke said angrily. Kwabara sighed and shook his head. "I'm leaving, you two can sit out here and become ice cubes if you want" Yuusuke added, just as he was about to stand Kurama walked into the room. Yussuke gasped loudly at the bruises on his friends pale face and Kuwabara slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Once the red head was gone from the room Yuusuke pried the hand away from his mouth.

"Holy shit, did you see the bruises?" Yuusuke whispered gesturing to the window for empathies on his comment.

"We were all watching Yuusuke, of course we saw" Kuwabara replied.

"Man Hiei I take everything I said back, sorry I didn't believe you" Yuusuke said leaning past the copper haired male to look at the black haired demon.

"So you believe him now?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's kind of hard not to when the evidence is staring you in the face Kuwabara" Yuusuke replied.

"And you doubted him, didn't even want to see for yourself if he was telling the truth, because you couldn't believe Kurama would let it happen" Kuwabara said.

"Shut up" Yuusuke told him.

"If it wasn't for me talking you into it you wouldn't be here" the human continued.

"I said shut up" Yuusuke growled.

"Both of you idiots need to shut up, if Kurama hears you I'll kill you" Hiei told them flatly, his red eyes glaring at them angrily. The other two males shut up and looked ahead of them again, fearing for their lives.

They sat for another half hour watching the window, but when nothing happened they all decided to leave for the night and discuss the plan the next day. Hiei jumped into a tree and Yuusuke and Kuwabara watched as he jumped from tree to tree until he was out of site before they began to head back to the apartment they shared.


	10. 10 The plan

"We could talk to Kurama, get him to leave the guy" Yuusuke said from his spot on the couch.

"I tried that, he didn't listen" Hiei replied from where he sat on the window seat.

"Okay so we have to try something else, so what do we do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well if we can't get Kurama to listen then we should try with Shiro" Yuusuke answered.

"And do what?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know, threaten him, anything to get him away from Kurama" Yusuke answered.

"He beat up Kurama, I'm not threatening anybody who can defeat Kurama" Kuwabara shook his head vigorously.

"You have two demons on your side, plus the spirit sword, he's only a human" Yuusuke told him.

"I want to help Kurama as much as you do but I'm just a human too, with human strength, with or without my spirit sword I'm still just a human" Kuwabara retorted.

"So you're not going to help?" Yuusuke asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I hate you sometimes you know that?" Kuwabara glared at him.

"I know" Yuusuke grinned at him.

A half hour later, after they're plan was done being hashed out they agreed to meet the next day to put it into action. It was time to help their old friend.


	11. 11 The talk

"I see him," Yuusuke said sitting on the ground beside Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked up as Hiei jumped down from the tree where he was keeping watch.

"Then let's go talk to him" Kuwabara stood, he noticed the grin on Yuusuke's face and knew if a fight broke out Shiro was not going to win or get out of the fight easily. Yuusuke had not had the chance to fight since they had finished their jobs as spirit detectives.

"Hey Shiro" Yuusuke called to the other human causing the man to look at them.

"Yes?" Shiro asked.

"Do you remember us?" Kuwabara asked receiving an elbow to the side from Yuusuke, obviously the shorter man didn't think that was an important question.

"Yes, Shuichi invited you to dinner a few weeks ago, you're friends of his from when he was a teenager" Shiro answered.

"Yeah, you mind talking to us for a few minutes?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm busy today, maybe some other time," The man answered trying to walk away only to be grabbed by Yuusuke.

"Yeah, see that doesn't work for us, I had to break a date for this little meeting, so you're going to talk to us or I can beat your face into the cement, your choice really" Yuusuke said as nice as he could. Kuwabara found that the false politeness in Yuusuke's voice was far more terrifying then the anger that he had heard many times before.

"What? Let me go!" Shiro struggled, but Yuusuke was stronger. Yuusuke sighed and drug the still struggling man into the woods.

"We just want to talk, stop struggling" Yuusuke told him.

"I will tell Shuichi" Shiro threatened.

"Go right ahead, we're trying to help him" Yuusuke replied.

"Help him? You got a strange way of showing it, beating up his lover" Shiro said.

"Well you have a funny way of showing that, beating up him" Yuusuke snarled shoving the human against a tree.

"What are you talking about? Where are you getting this?" Shiro shouted.

"Hiei saw you beat him, and we saw the bruises" Yuusuke almost growled slamming the human's head into the bark.

"You're going to believe him?" Shiro asked.

"Hiei doesn't lie to us" Kuwabara answered for Yuusuke.

"How do you know?" Shiro asked.

"Because we trust him, I don't trust you" Yuusuke snarled once again.

"Shuichi does" Shiro smirked.

"I doubt that" Yuusuke told him.

"Doubt whatever you want, just let me go" Shiro said trying to pull his arms from Yuusuke's grasp.

"No, see we haven't had our talk yet" Yuusuke retorted the false politeness in his voice once again causing a shudder to race down Kuwabara's spine.

"We have nothing to talk about" Shiro told him.

"Shut up and listen, you leave our friend alone, never come near him again, don't talk to him, and if you ever do I will not hesitate to kill you" Yuusuke told him.

"You cant make me" Shiro smirked once again.

"Wanna bet?" Yuusuke asked, smirking back at the human.

"I'm not afraid of you" Shiro replied simply.

"You really should be" Yuusuke told him honestly.

"Why? You're demons aren't you? That's the only reason you think I should be afraid of you" Shiro said.

"How in the hell do you know about demons?" Yuusuke asked, hiding his obvious surprise about the fact.

"That's my business, now if you'll excuse me gentlemen" Shiro said pushing Yuusuke away and leaving the three friends behind. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looking towards where the human had disappeared and then back to each other in confusion.

"How does he know about demons?" Kuwabara asked breaking his shocked silence and looking over to Hiei.

"Don't know" Heie replied before jumping into a tree and disappearing, leaving the other two alone.


	12. 12 Return to the Makai

Hiei hadn't been here in what seemed like decades, but it had only been about two years. He had never planned to return, but he needed all the help he could get. Hiei sighed and stepped closer to the looming building. Despite what happened when he left, the guards still escorted him in, hopefully that was a good sign.

"Hiei" Mukuro greeted, surprised to see her old heir standing before her, after he had ran she had never suspected to see Hiei again.

"I need to ask you a question," Hiei stated simply.

"What do you need?" Mukuro asked, she still cared for Hiei and was willing to help him, despite what had happened between them. Hiei had no interest to be her mate, she understood that, and she hoped that perhaps he would be willing to be friends again.

"There's a human named Shiro who knows about demons, do you know how?" Hiei asked, Mukuro knew many demons and she managed to know things somehow.

"A human who knows about demons? You know there's plenty of ways for that to happen Hiei" Mukuro told him.

"I know, but it doesn't happen often, and those humans are always caught and made to forget, how did he manage to escape?" Hiei asked.

"That is odd. Are you sure he's a human?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't smell anything on him" Hiei replied.

"You'd be surprised Hiei, I want to see for myself" Mukuro stood and walked to Hiei.

"No, I just needed to know if you knew anything" Hiei told her.

"I might, but I'm not telling you what it is until you agree to let me go" Mukuro said, never taking her eye off the smaller demon.

"Fine" Hiei growled after several seconds and Mukuro smiled at the black haired demon.

"I knew you'd agree" Mukuro told him as she walked beside Hiei out of her castle and back to the portal he had entered from.


	13. 13 Two new allies

Yuusuke almost lost his balance where he was sitting on the few inches of chair that remained on Koenma's chair when he saw Hiei and Mukuro walking side by side. Yuusuke elbowed the taller man in the shoulder to get his attention. Koenma looked up from the report Boton had composed for him on the newest souls that passed through the spirit world. Yuusuke had talked him into taking a vacation, so that he didn't get sick from working as much as he had been. Koenma didn't see why Yuusuke felt the need to elbow him at the new arrivals and went back to reading the report he had been interrupted from. Yuusuke elbowed him once again and Koenma looked at Yuusuke a glare on his face directed at the black haired male.

"What?" He asked clearly annoyed at being disturbed for the second time in as many minutes.

"Hiei hasn't gone to see Mukuro since he came back after what ever happened between them, and now she's with him and they go into Gankai's shrine. That's weird, don't you see that?" Yuusuke replied. Koenma sighed as he shook his head.

"No Yuusuke, I don't, a lot of things happen that others think is odd, can I go back to my report now?" Koenma asked looking pointedly at the folder filled with papers.

"No, I agreed to a half hour, that time is up, no more work" Yuusuke replied grabbing the folder and closing it.

"Yuusuke that's not fair, I have been off for two days, I think I'm relaxed enough to read a report" Koenma argued.

"You're on vacation Koenma, that means rest and relaxation not work" Yuusuke told him.

"A forced vacation, this wasn't my decision" Koenma said.

"A forced vacation so you didn't end up collapsing from exhaustion or making yourself sick with stress" Yuusuke retorted.

"How long do you expect me to stay on vacation? I have a job to do" Koenma asked annoyed at the younger male.

"You're staying on vacation until I think your relaxed enough not to have a nervous breakdown the second your back in your office, which as it is right now is not going to be anytime soon" Yuusuke answered.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Koenma asked, his work was pretty much all he did, he had done it for as long as he could remember. It was familiar, not knowing what he should do wasn't, and he didn't like the feeling, never had.

"I don't know, anything but your work though" Yuusuke told him thinking about something for Koenma to do to keep his mind off of his work for a few seconds, when it hit him suddenly. "I know, why don't you help us with getting Kurama's boyfriend to leave him alone?" Yuusuke asked.

"You think that's relaxing?" Koenma asked, he knew Yuusuke thought that was stressful himself, and he wanted Koenma who he forced to take a vacation to relax to do it. That was crazy, in his opinion at least.

"Might be good for you to have that to focus on at least, I think the longer your away from work without something to focus on the more your going to beg me, and the sooner your going to go insane" Yuusuke replied with a shrug. Koenma thought about it, the black haired man had a point; he did feel like he was going to go insane soon. As much as he liked Gankai and Yukina, there really wasn't much around the shrine to do.

"Okay, I'll help" Koenma agreed.

"Great, I'll go let Hiei know" Yuusuke retorted as he disappeared into the shrine with the report he had taken from Koenma earlier. Koenma sat back down and let his head drop to the table in front of him with a sigh.


	14. 14 The beging of the end

Waiting with Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Mukuro was not his idea of relaxing. They had been sitting here for an hour and the man had yet to make an appearance. Groaning Koenma let himself fall back on the grass. He regretted agreeing to this, he'd rather watch Yukina clean then sit here.

"Bored?" Yuusuke asked gently running his fingers through his bangs. Koenma grinned and closed his eyes enjoying the fingers playing with his hair.

"Yes" he replied.

"Yeah, he's late I know" Yuusuke sighed.

"Are we even sure he's there?" Koenma asked opening his eyes again.

"No" Yuusuke admitted.

"So what? We just wait all day?" Koenma asked.

"Not all day, just until Hiei decides he's not going to show" Yuusuke replied.

"Why don't you just let me go back to work?" Koenma asked.

"Because you'll go crazy if you're back in your office right now" Yuusuke replied.

"I'm going to go crazy here" Koenma sighed causing Yuusuke to laugh.

"I see him," Kuwabara said.

"Finally" Yuusuke groaned standing up and stretching as the others stood as well. Koenma just followed his ex spirit detectives and Mukuro not sure what else to do.

"Hey Shiro" Yuusuke greeted stopping in front of the human.

"Oh great, I thought you were done with this" The man sighed.

"Nope, we're helping a friend, we don't give up" Yuusuke told him.

"You really should, if you don't, you might find that others suddenly know what you are" Shiro smirked.

"We aren't afraid of you, or your threats" Yuusuke replied.

"Oh, you're not? You really should be afraid of me," Shiro warned him.

"Yeah well I should do a lot of things. Now come on, we wanna talk" Yuusuke said grabbing the human and dragging him away like he had the first time.


	15. 15 A not so safe conversation

This time however the human did not stay still like he had the first time, and before Yuusuke had the chance to pin him to a tree, the man struck out with a fist catching Yuusuke on the jaw. Before kicking Yuusuke in the back of the knee, causing the black haired man to stumble. Hiei and the rest moved to help but the human grabbed Yuusuke, an arm wrapped around his neck and dragging him back against his chest.

"Any of you try to attack me and I break his neck," the human warned.

"Let go him" Koenma told him stepping forward, but the human only tightened his grip on Yuusuke's neck, cutting off the black haired man's oxygen. Koenma stopped his eyes wide as he stared at Yuusuke.

"Step back" the human ordered and Koenma did, as he was bided.

"Please let him go" Koenma requested and the humans eyes widened slightly; only for a second before he grinned at the demi god.

"Oh this is to perfect, you're his lover" He laughed and tightened his arm once again, Yuusuke struggled against the hold, gasping for air. Koenma watched horrified, unable to do anything as the man cut off the air supply of the one he loved.

"Stop it, please just let him go" Koenma's tone was almost pleading. Hiei looked at his old employer, he had never seen him look so terrified. Before the man noticed Hiei moved, his speed making him nothing more then a black blur, before he jabbed the hilt of his sword into the mans head. Shiro dropped Yuusuke, who crawled away coughing and gagging as he wheezed to get air back into his lungs. Koenma knelt down and clung Yuusuke to him, burying

his nose against his neck and breathing in his scent.

"Don't move" Hiei growled the blade of his sword held against the humans throat. Shiro's eyes widened and he stilled immediately.

"Stay away from Shuichi or I'll kill you, and if you ever threaten another of my friends I will make the rest of your life hell" Hiei told the human, his voice dead serious. Shiro nodded, knowing perfectly well that the small demon was not lying. Once Hiei lowered his sword from

his throat the human stood and ran away as fast as he could.

"You called me your friend" Yuusuke said with a smug smile on his face, having gotten his breath back, Koenma still refusing to let go of him though.

"I lied" Hiei retorted resheathing his sword and jumping in a tree, disappearing in a black blur.

"He has not changed at all" Mukuro smiled as she walked away, leaving the other three alone.

"Well that was odd" Kuwabara commented, earning a nod from the demi god and a snort from his roommate.

"I'm going home, you coming Yuusuke?" Kuwabara asked a few seconds later looking at the former delinquent.

"Yeah, wanna stay the night Koenma?" Yuusuke asked looking at the brown haired man who nodded, causing Kuwabara to groan.

"What?" Yuusuke asked looking at his copper haired friend.

"You guys are way to loud when he stays" Kuwabara told him, receiving a slap to the back of the head by Yuusuke.

"Then go somewhere else or plug your ears" Yuusuke told him flatly dragging a blushing Koenma along behind him.


	16. 16 Saying goodbye

When Shiro ran through the door of the house, Kurama froze for a second, before tensing; waiting for a blow that never came. When he looked again Shiro looked terrified, which surprised him, he had never seen the other man scared before. He cautiously followed the man as he made his wade his way up to the bedroom. Kurama watched as Shiro grabbed out a suitcase, throwing clothes into it, without looking at the red head.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Leaving" he replied still putting clothes into the suitcase. Kurama stood watching him for a few minutes confused.

"Why?" He finally asked, moving from his position inside the doorway so that he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Because your short friend is psychotic, and I don't want to die" he replied, looking through the closet for his ties.

"Hiei? When did you see him?" Kurama asked.

"This afternoon, after work him and your other friends showed up, told me to leave you alone or they'd kill me," he explained just as they heard a knock on the window. Kurama wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The decision was taken out of his hands a second later though when Hiei opened the window.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked as the diminutive demon walked closer to him.

"Making sure he does what I told him" Hiei replied, watching Shiro as he packed.

"I'm doing it" Shiro told him, placing the last of his ties into the suitcase and zipping it up. "I'll get the rest of my stuff later" he added, walking out of the room, leaving the two demons alone.

Hiei sat on the bed, looking up at the red head who was looking at the door that the human had disappeared out of.

"I can't believe he left" Kurama said, looking at the black haired demon. Hiei just shrugged as Kurama sat on the bed next to him.

"Why did you love him?" Hiei asked.

"In all honesty I didn't, I did at first, then he started hitting me and got controlling, and I didn't love him any more" Kurama replied.

"Then why did you stay?" Hiei asked.

"When I tried to leave him, he threatened to tell my mother what I was, what I am; I couldn't let him, so I stayed. When I decided that it wasn't worth it to stay, I told him I'd tell her myself; he told me that if I left, he'd kill her, he'd kill them all. I stole from the Rekai vault to save her life, was willing to give up my own life for hers, I couldn't let him kill her, so again I stayed" Kurama explained.

"So you let him beat you" Hiei said and Kurama nodded, reaching up and taking his long red hair out of the ponytail it was done in. Hiei watched as the fox smoothed his hair down, allowing some of the hair to fall over his slim shoulders. Kurama noticed the smaller demon watching and smiled at him.

"He didn't like it down" Kurama explained, putting the hair band into his pocket.

"So you still hate it up?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, I only put it up when he was home, I couldn't stand it up" Kurama told him and Hiei nodded.

"I'm glad you came to the dinner Hiei, I missed you" Kurama said.

"You said that" Hiei retorted.

"I know" Kurama nodded studying the smaller male.

"Are you happy Yukina knows who you are now?" the redhead asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It's nice" Hiei replied and Kurama smiled at him once again.

"Come on, I'll make you some tea," Kurama said as he stood, leaving the room. Hiei followed the red headed fox demon, happy that he had helped his friend.


	17. 17 An unexpected revelation

True to his word Shiro had returned three days later to collect the rest of his belongings, Hiei watching his every move as Kurama stood inside the doorway of the kitchen, holding a cup of tea. He wasn't sure what to say, he was happy to see the man leaving, he had wanted this to happen for a long time, and it was finally happening. He also didn't know how to thank Hiei or the rest of his friends for all they had done to help. Kurama smiled at Hiei as the diminutive demon came to stand next to him as Shiro and the friends he had brought to help him move began collecting the boxes the had placed by the door. Hiei was wearing a black tank top that apparently Yuusuke had kept in his closet for the small demon, and his usual baggy pants with the multitude of belts. Kurama was shocked when he noticed the cord that hang around Hiei's neck along with his mothers tear gem, he knew that necklace.

"You kept it?" Kurama asked and Hiei looked up at him confused by the question.

"The necklace I gave you before I went to college" Kurama clarified pointing to the fang that hung from the thick woven black cord. Hiei shrugged and reached up gently tugging on the cord.

"I liked it" Hiei said simply letting go of the cord and stuffing his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"I honestly thought you would have gotten rid of it by now, it's been years since we saw each other, I guess I thought that it would just not mean anything anymore" Kurama shrugged, but he was smiling at the same time.

"Hnn" Heie replied, not knowing what else to say to the red head on the subject. Kurama didn't seem to mind the lack of conversation as he moved into the kitchen. Hiei following behind him silently.

"Do you want some tea?" Kurama asked looking at the small black haired demon who was leaning against the counter.

XXX

Two days later Kurama hummed to himself as he placed a plant on the windowsill, using just a bit of his ki to make it bloom slightly and smiled. With the different plants around on available surfaces the house was starting to seem more like he lived there, and feel more like home to him. And soon he'd plant some rose bushes outside. Kurama looked up when he heard a knock on the door, he pushed a bit of hair that had come out of place back as he moved to answer it, it couldn't be Hiei could it? He usually just came through the bedroom window when he wanted to visit.

Kurama smiled when he opened the door to see Yuusuke grinning at him on the other side, a put upon looking Koenma behind him. Koenma had obviously borrowed some of Yuusuke's clothes if the too tight pants and t-shirt that showed a bit of his stomach was any indication. Kurama bit his lip to keep from laughing at his ex employer.

"Hey Kurama" Yuusuke greeted

"Hello, Yuusuke, Koenma. Would you like to come in?" Kurama asked holding the door open for the two other men. Yuusuke walked inside, Koenma following behind him quickly, trying with out success to pull the shirt down over his abdomen. Kurama hid his mouth behind his hand, biting his tongue hard not to laugh at Koenma's fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

"Koenma, you don't seem very comfortable" Kurama pointed out.

"I'm not, this shirt doesn't fit me" Koenma retorted, narrowing his eyes at Kurama. Kurama was going to enjoy this; it had been so long since he had gotten the chance to tease Koenma. And the demi god was just asking for it with pulling down the shirt every five seconds.

"I don't think the pants fit you either" Kurama said, staring at the pants that were way to tight for the brown haired male. "Or maybe you like them like that, I bet Yuusuke does" the red head added with a smirk. Koenma's face flushed with embarrassment, Yuusuke however was beyond embarrassment as he started laughing.

"Yuusuke, don't laugh" Koenma told him hitting him on the shoulder, causing the black haired man to wince.

"Sorry" Yuusuke apologized rubbing the abused area with his hand. Kurama couldn't help but laugh at that, it reminded him so much of the times before he had left for college.

"Would you like some tea?" Kurama asked, deciding to give Koenma a break for the time being.

"Yes, thank you" Koenma replied while Yuusuke shook his head.

"So Hiei's been coming here a lot" Yuusuke said, a few minutes later when Kurama handed Koenma his cup of tea, as he sat in a chair with his own.

"I suppose he has" Kurama nodded, wondering where Yuusuke was going with the comment, he really didn't say stuff like that unless he wanted to make a point or something.

"He missed you, he wont say it, but he did" Yuusuke told him, the look on his face told Kurama that that should mean something to him, but Kurama wasn't sure what Yuusuke was hinting at.

"He doesn't say a lot about his emotions" Kurama said and Yuusuke sighed, letting Kurama know that he was definitely trying to tell him something. Kurama just wasn't sure what it was the ex delinquent wanted to say.

"Hiei left to the Makai and said he wasn't coming back after you stopped sending letters" Yuusuke told him, trying once again.

"I didn't know that" Kurama said, still not sure what Yuusuke was on about. Yuusuke sighed again and dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

"Hiei is in love with you, has been since we were still spirit detectives" Yuusuke told him annoyed with the red headed man. Kurama stared at Yuusuke in surprise, not knowing what to say at that revelation.

"How do you know?" Kurama asked.

"He told me. How do you not know? You're the one who knows how to read his emotions" Yuusuke replied.

"I never expected this" Kurama said honestly.

"Yeah, I know. Do you still like him?" Yuusuke asked, he knew that as teenagers Kurama had liked Hiei, Kurama had admitted it to him, but he wasn't sure if the read head still felt the same.

"Yes" Kurama nodded.

"Then go for it" Yuusuke told him smiling at his old friend, leaning back in his seat. Kurama smiled back, maybe Hiei would be interested in a relationship with him, and all he could do was try.


	18. 18 You are loved

The next morning the red headed demon had woke up with Yuusuke's words from the day before still in the fore front of his mind. Kurama honestly didn't know how to bring the topic up to Hiei, but he knew that Hiei was confused by human sayings, and knew if he wanted an answer he would have to be blunt. Kurama sighed as he finished brushing his hair and tossed it back over his shoulder. Hiei opening his window and climbing into his bedroom interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Hiei, you're here early" Kurama said standing from his seat in front of his mirror.

"I tried to spend the morning at Yuusuke and Kuwabara's, but the Kuwabara was still sleeping and Yuusuke was busy entertaining Koenma" Hiei said an almost unnoticeable shudder racking his small frame. Letting Kurama know exactly what type of 'entertaining' the small demon had interrupted.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Well you're always welcome here" Kurama smiled at him. Hiei didn't say anything, only nodding a silent 'Thank you' to the taller demon and stepped further into the room.

"Would you like some tea? I can make you breakfast as well if you haven't eaten yet" Kurama offered, and Hiei nodded. Kurama smiled again, leading the black haired demon from his room and to the kitchen.

XXXX

A half-hour later Hiei listened as Kurama hummed as he watched the red head make cheese omelets, a cup of tea in front of him on the table. Sitting quietly and listening to the fox sing softly or hum reminded him of when they were younger, all those years ago when they were spirit detectives. Sneaking in quietly through the red heads bedroom window and waiting for the other male to return from school or wherever he had gone to.

"Yukina wished to know if you wanted any help with anything," Hiei told him and Kurama turned his head to look at the smaller demon over his shoulder.

"Next time you see her will you let her know that I appreciate the offer but I am alright on my own?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded. A comfortable silence settled around the room once more, Kurama's soft hums the only noise.

Hiei let his mind wander as he watched the red head cook. Kurama was still as beautiful as he always had been. He was still tall and lean, skin still smooth and flawless, hair still soft and as long as he had remembered it. Kurama had not change all that much; he was still the prideful fox Hiei remembered in many ways. But Hiei knew that a little part of the fox demons pride had suffered for what he had allowed to continue. And he had done it all for the sake of his human mother, all for her protection.

And in all honesty, Hiei still loved the fox demon just like he always had. But Kurama could not feel the same, Hiei had always only been a friend, he would never be anything more to the red head, he knew that.

XXXX

As the day passed Kurama wasn't sure if he could bring up what he felt to the smaller demon. Hiei knew that he had allowed himself to be abused. And he knew that Kurama had done it to save his human mother, and the man she had married as well as his son. All of them were Humans, and Hiei hated humans, they all annoyed him. He thought they were all useless. Would he want to be with him when he had swallowed his pride to protect them? Was the hope that Hiei still felt the same worth the risk of rejection? Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiei asked, now sitting in the seat next to him on the couch, and Kurama nearly spilled his tea in his lap. When did the smaller demon move?

"Don't move so fast Hiei, you're going to give me a heart attack" Kurama breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart.

"You were not paying attention," Hiei told him.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts" Kurama shrugged.

"I know. What were you thinking about?" Hiei asked again.

"Nothing really" Kurama replied and Hiei rolled his eyes at the other man.

"I know when you are lying" Hiei reminded him.

"Can I ask you something Hiei?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded.

"Yuusuke said when we were spirit detectives that you liked me, did you?" Kurama asked resisting the urge to fidget.

"I am going to kill that idiot" Hiei growled.

"Hiei did you?" Kurama asked again, hope flaring in his chest a little at the smaller demons reaction.

"Yes" Hiei sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of answering.

"Do you still feel the same?" Kurama asked. Hiei stood, intending to leave so that he wouldn't have to talk about how he felt. He didn't talk about feelings it wasn't what he did.

"Hiei, please don't leave. Please, I have to know if you can still feel that way for me" Kurama said grabbing Hiei's wrist to stop his escape. Hiei didn't try to pull his arm back even though he wanted to. Hiei turned his face away and looked at the floor, unable to face the other man.

"Yes" Hiei admitted. Kurama's heart leapt inside his chest.

"Hiei" Kurama smiled pulling the younger demon closer so that he was able to hug him. Hiei stiffened not sure what to do. Why was the fox hugging him?

"I love you, I've always loved you, I couldn't believe that you'd ever feel the same. I couldn't let myself hope, couldn't take the pain hoping would cause. Yuusuke told me you liked me all the years ago. I didn't think you'd still feel that way, I thought you wouldn't, not after you found out I let myself be abused, not after you found out I did it to protect humans" Kurama told him.

"I know how much that the human woman means to you, I know you love her" Hiei retorted.

"Will you, can you, I want to be with you please" Kurama said pulling back a little bit to look at Hiei. Hiei only nodded, not sure if he could say anything. Hiei's eyes widened for a few seconds when Kurama kissed him before his eyes closed.


	19. 19 Eplogue

Yuusuke smiled as he walked up to the pale green house that now had roses growing on their bushes on either side of the small porch. The house had changed from when he had first seen it a year ago. When he had first saw the house roses had been nowhere in sight, now there were beautiful red roses.

As he had the first time he had come, Kuwabara knocked on the door in front of them. Kurama answered a few seconds later wearing black pants and a dark purple button up shirt smiling at the small group gathered on his porch. Kurama greeted his friends warmly and ushered them inside closing the door behind them.

Yuusuke clapped Hiei who was sitting on the couch in black pants and a black shirt on the shoulder, earning a growl for the action from the smaller demon. Yuusuke only smiled at him in return sitting on the couch beside him.

"Good to see you Hiei. How's living with Kurama?" Yuusuke asked the other black haired male.

"Leave me alone idiot" Hiei replied his voice monotone as usual.

"Hiei, be nice to the guests" Kurama told him, kissing Hiei's cheek on his way into the kitchen. Hiei grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well mating with Kurama didn't soften him any" Yuusuke commented with a smirk at the smaller male.

"Just because I told Hiei to be nice Yuusuke doesn't mean I will be" Kurama warned from the kitchen doorway and Hiei smiled at his mate before smirking back at Yuusuke.

"And that is the reason Hiei loves Kurama" Yuusuke sighed, earning a pat on the head from Koenma and a laugh from Kuwabara.

"Speaking of mating Yuusuke, are you ever going to make an honest man out of Koenma?" Kurama asked as he returned from the kitchen. Koenma blushed, Kuwabara covered his mouth with both hands and bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Yuusuke chocked on his saliva. Hiei shared the smirk on Kurama's own face.

"So not funny" Yuusuke replied glaring at the mated pair of smirking demons.

"He's got a point though Yuusuke, I mean you have been dating him since four months after you and Kieko broke up, are you ever going to mate with him?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's more complicated then that Kuwabara" Yuusuke told him.

"I don't see how" the copper haired male retorted.

"Just drop it Kuwabara" the ex delinquent growled at him.

"So, would anyone like some tea?" Kurama offered clearing his throat.

XXXX

Hiei petted Kurama's hair as the red head curled around him in bed that night after dinner was over and everyone had left to head to their own houses. Hiei had never expected that he would have ended up mated to the man when he had set out to get the human named Shiro away from the red headed fox demon.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurama asked sleepily.

"I didn't expect this when I started trying to keep that man away from you" Hiei admitted and Kurama rested his chin on his chest smiling at him.

"I never expected this" Kurama retorted kissing his mate before he rested his head back on Hiei's shoulder and fell asleep. Hiei was unable to keep the smile off his face as he closed his eyes falling asleep shortly after.

Sometimes things are not always as they seem. Not everything that seems like it is Picture perfect always is.

**Authors notes- Well that's all for Picture perfect, hope you enjoyed it. I am going to say this since it was in the story and it's helpful. If you or somebody you know is in the same relationship as Kurama, speak up; don't keep silent. And on happier notes I am thinking of writing a story to go more in depth about what is so complicated with Yuusuke's and Koenma's relationship. What do you think? Bye for now and again thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
